Heart of a Flower Rewrite
by KittyCat and KittyMeow
Summary: The story of a demigod daughter of Snape. A rewrite of A Heart of a Flower. Don't own. Hope you like it! It will probably have irregular updates, fyi. Don't like, don't read. Flames welcome. Looking for a beta. Longer chapters in later chapters, short chapters at first. First Year! This has her first year at Hogwarts, and the Lightning Thief(second year for Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, nothing at all! If we did, then Fred, Snape, Tonks, Remu, Dumbledore, and countless others would have not died!**

* * *

It was a cold night. A small gloved hand was wrapped around a figurine of a cat.

A baby girl was laying down on the doorstep of 2 Mary Rd., wrapped in warm blankets and coats. Her dark hair was spread around her face like a halo. Her dark onyx eyes peered up at the pair of people placing her down.

"Demeter, why can't I take her? I am her father!" The man said.

"Severus, how do you think your world would react to you having a daughter?" The women, Demeter, said. Severus' shoulders slumped.

"They would be out for her blood. Nobody thinks of anyone else in my world."

"She will be going to Hogwarts though. You signed her up, didn't you?" Demeter asked. Severus' face gained a look of understanding.

"Yes. But eleven years…"

"I can barely see her! This will probably be the last and I see her." Demeter said. "We should go. Sleep well my child." She gazed lovingly at the girl.

"Goodbye, Demeter."

"Goodbye Severus." And with a flash, she was gone.

Intelligent eyes looked up at Severus as he placed a letter on all the blankets and took out some kind of stick. He waved it at the girl. "I'll see you soon." And he too was gone.

And so began the life of Chrysanthemum Snape, as she slept into the night.

* * *

 **Hey y'all, KittyMeow here! So this is the first chapter of the rewrite, let me know if you like it. Sorry that it's so short Okay some important notes:**

 **I am still a teen, so I dont have much writing experience.**

 **I'm doing it on my iPad, so updates might be slow, until I fight a more efficient way to upload.**

 **This is one of my first fan fictions.**

 **Flames are welcome.**

 **Sometimes, the styles of writing might be different if my twin, KittyCat, is writing.**

 **i have a bunch of plans for Hogwarts (late first year, second year, third year), but not enough plans for pre-Hogwarts, so the beginning might be slow.**

 **Finally I am looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to do it, just let us know.**

 **okay, that's it.**

 **KittyMeow out!**

 **P.S. I will be posting a question each chapter, hope you answer them! First, Who here likes Owl City?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

 **Question of the chapter: Who knows/likes Something Like Kites? *raises hand***

* * *

Matthew Tucker considered himself a man who couldn't be surprised by many things. But that morning, when he was leaving for work, he received one of the biggest shocks of his life.

"Elizabeth, dear! There is a BABY on our doorstep!" He said.

"Nonsense, Matthew. How can there be a - oh my!" Elizabeth said coming out of the kitchen door. She kneeled down, scooping up the baby. "Well, I guess we can take her in. I'll take a day off and go adopt her."

"I shall be off now, Lizzy," Matthew said, kissing his wife. He went and got in the car.

"Bye!"

Elizabeth looked down at the baby in her arms and saw the letter placed on her blankets. _Strange. What a coincidence. And what's with the cat figurine?_

 _ **Dear Mr. and Mrs. Tucker,**_

 ** _The girl's name is Crysanthemum. My name is Severus Snape, and I am her father. I cannot take her, and neither can her mother. You see, I am a wizard, and we have just got out of a war. I was a spy, so I have many people who are my enemies and/or don't trust me. I made a huge mistake and if I had raised her, many people would be out for her blood. Santhy is a witch. Her mother is Demeter, Greek goddess of agriculture, which means Santhy is a demigod. I believe your niece, Katie (I think), is also her daughter._**

 ** _Please tell her of her wizarding heritage before she turns 11, or after her first bout of accidental magic. I feel you should leave it to Katie to explain her demigod heritage._**

 ** _Severus T. Snape_**

 ** _Potions Master_**

 ** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

Elizabeth looked down at the girl and smiled. Intelligent brown eyes and looked curiously at Elizabeth.

"Welcome to the family, Crysanthemum Tucker."

* * *

 **Hi people. Okay, sorry this chapter is really short, I think most of the chapters will be short in this story. I will try to update often, probably weekly or biweekly**

 **KittyMeow out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY! I promised biweekly updates, and I haven't been keeping my promises. I don't know how often I will updat now. Updates will probably be irregular now. But here's another update!**

 **Disclaimer: do NOT own. Though, I am happy that you seem to think so.**

 **QOTD: Who likes Studio C?**

* * *

 **Time skip - 11 years later - Santhy's POV**

"Hurry up Santhy!" My cousin Katie said. "The faster you go to school, the faster you get out, and the faster we can hang out! But seriously why do you have to go to school today? It's the last day, why can't you skip it? I'm only here for the summer and we almost never see each other, only like every other winter."

" That's exactly why I don't want to miss school today! It's the last day, and I won't see my friends for the whole summer! Cat is going to France, Jesse is going to Singapore, and Lou Ellen is going to America again. She always goes!" I said.

Katie raised an eyebrow at the last one. "There's a Lou Ellen at my camp"

I waved it off. "Probably a different Lou Ellen."

"Crys, you are going to miss school if you don't hurry up!" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, you need to eat breakfast."

"Coming!" Katie and I yelled down.

"Do you have to go to school?" Katie asked softly.

"Well, I don't have to but I want to." I replied. "So, I'm going to go eat. Race you to the dining room!"

Laughing, we ran down the stairs. I got their first.

My dad walked in the dining room. "How are two of the most beautiful girls in the world today?"

"Hey, are you saying that I'm not beautiful, Matthew?" My mom said, coming into the room from the kitchen. She was wearing an apron that had flour all over it, and was carrying a plate with a big stack of blueberry pancakes.

"Yum, blueberry pancakes! Are we going to eat them all though?" Katie said.

"Yeah, that's a lot pancakes," I agreed.

"And it's a special day!" My mom said, setting the plate on the table. "Katie came yesterday, and it's your last day of school! It's a day to celebrate!" Katie, my dad, and I rolled our eyes.

"Dig in!" My mom's pancakes are legendary, everybody loves them. In a few minutes, they were all gone.

"Alrighty, now who's ready to go to school?" My dad said.

"I'm not excited for Santhy to go to school." Katie muttered.

"Oh come on Katie! We can go to that ice cream place you love so much after?" I said.

"Okay, sure."

"Alright, now are you going to school or not, Santhy?"

"Yup, lets go!"

* * *

 **Time Skip - near the middle-end of the summer** **\- Santhy's POV - at the park**

Katie and I sat on a bench in the park across the street, licking our ice cream cones. Katie got a raspberry sorbet on a sugar cone, and I got a mango ice cream with chocolate chips in a cup.

"So, what do you want to do later? We can go to the pool, or go on a bike ride, or something else?" I asked looking at the kids playing on the playground. Katie didn't answer. I looked at her. She was staring straight ahead with her eyes narrowed.

"Um, Katie?" She shook out of it.

"Oh, um... How about we go home and play some board games or something.

"Okay, sounds good to me. It's to hot to be doing anything productive, anyway." We walked home, in the heat.

"We're home!" Katie yelled.

"Oh, its you. Um, yeah." My mom said, looking nervous? Excited? Happy? Anxious? "Come in the kitchen, someone is here to talk to you, Crys."

* * *

 **And it's done! Sorry, this chapter is kind of just a filler, next chapter is the Hogwarts letter. Here are some extra facts:**

 **Katie _is_ Katie Gardner.**

 **Katie is 12, Santhy is 11. I don't know how old she was in The Last Olympian/Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

 **Crysenthemum is called by her full name, Santhy, or Crys.**

 **Santhy's birthday is going to be May 2.**

 **She is in Ginny's and Luna's year.**

 **Yeah I think that's all. Review if you have any questions. Follow and Favorite this story. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **KittyMeow out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, I did my best to update, but I've had so much homework. Today was the one day I had barely any.**

 **Disclaimer: Am I JK Rowling or Rick Riordan? No.**

 **QOTD: What is your favorite type of ice cream? I personally do not have a favorite, but I like peppermint chocolate chip and coffee and mango. Meow**

* * *

He had an idea of what to expect when he went to the Tuckers' house. But he certainly didn't expect a girl resembling Professor Snape. Definitely not.

* * *

 **Santhy's POV**

"Hello sir. My name is Crysanthemum Tucker, but you may call me Santhy or Crys." I said extending a hand to the small man.

"Yes, yes. I am Professor Flitwick, I am a professor at Hogwarts." The man said. I heard a snicker behind me.

"What is that? It sounds like some kind of pig disease to me." Katie said, trying to hold back a full on laugh.

"Katie, don't laugh, it's rude."

"Sorry!"

The man chuckled. "It's okay, that's usually the reaction I get when I introduce Hogwarts."

"But what is this Hogwarts?" My dad asked.

"Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Miss Tucker, you have been excepted into Hogwarts." Professor Flitwick said.

"So you're saying I'm a wizard."

"A witch, but yes. Here is the acceptance letter if you want to look at it." He handed me a thick envelope made of... is that parchment?

"Is this parchment? How far behind are you? Parchment hasn't been used for ages!" Katie said.

"Yes, it is parchment. The wizarding world is really behind, Hogwarts is in a castle."

"Is is pretty? I love architecture, and I love castles, especially old castles. What are the orgins of the castle, who built it? Is it mysterious? Do you have portraits and knights, is there a student council of some sorts?" I shot question after question.

Flitwick raised an eyebrow. "You ask a lot of questions, don't you? The orgins of the castle are unknown, but it is is really old. Yes, it is mysterious, we have moving staircases and a lot of secret passages, if my suspicions are correct. We have moving portraits and suits of armor. No, we don't have a student council, but we have prefects and a head boy and girl."

"Sounds cool," my dad said, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know... Crys hasn't been away from us for more than a month. Wouldn't she get homesick?" My mom said.

"I'm right here you know." I said, annoyed.

"Can we think about it?" My mom asked Professor Flitwick. "I don't know, can you come back tomorrow or some other time?"

"Yes, I think I can. I'll see you tomorrow then," Flitwick said, hopping off the chair. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I'll escort you to the door." I said. We walked out of the room and to the door. "Professor, there was an expression on your face when you first saw me. It was like you recognized me, yet I don't think we have ever met."

"You look like one of the professors at Hogwarts, I just was surprised at the resemblance." Flitwick said, going out the door. "I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **At Hogwarts**

Professor Flitwick apparated to Hogwarts, with a lot on his mind. He mindlessy walked to Hogwarts, pondering the girl he just met. On the way, he saw Professor Snape.

"Hey, Severus! How come you never told us that you had a daughter?" Flitwick said. Snape froze and turned around slowly.

"Who told you that?" He hissed.

"I met her today. Chrysanthemum Tucker, or should I say Snape?" Flitwick said.

"Tell no one. I mean, no one." Snape said slowly and carefully.

"Wait, so she is your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then, why didn't you raise her?"

"I thought she would be safer in the Muggle world." Snape sighed.

"Well, she seemed happy enough."

"Wait, how did you know I had a daughter? And you've met her?" Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, she resembles you a lot. It wasn't hard to figure out. I going over to the Tuckers' house tomorrow, if you want to come."

"Okay, just because I want to see her for myself."

* * *

 **The next day... will be next chapter because I want to get an update out. I will try to get the chapter up sometime next week because I have vacation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about this story, and I forgot to update. Sorry for the long wait. I suppose I can't do biweekly updates, sorry, they will be irregular.**

 **Disclaimer: I am honored that you think I'm JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. Sorry to disappoint.**

 **QOTD: Who are the people in your OTP?**

* * *

Crys's POV

My parents eventually let me go to Hogwarts. Which means that today is the day I get my first glimpse of the Wizarding World! I got up extra early, anxious for the day to start.

Later, after breakfast, the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and it wasn't only Professor Flitwick at the door. He had a companion with a sullen face, and intimidating features.

"Hello professor! Who is this?" I asked

"I am Professor Snape, Ms. Tucker. May we come in?"

"Of course! What do you teach at Hogwarts? You look like me, did you know that? A older, more sad, less carefree guy version of me, I reckon. My mother doesn't want me to go to Hogwarts, but I think that it would be great, as long as I keep up with my normal education. What is a typical schedule at Hogwarts? Are there free blocks when I can do my homework? What are the subjects at Hogwarts?" I said this all really quickly as I lead the way to the kitchen, where I knew my family was waiting.

Professor Snape looked overwhelmed, although he hid it well.

"All will be answered in due time, Ms. Tucker." Professor Flitwick said, amused. "Right now, I think your parents want to talk." I looked to my parents, who were indeed looking at me.

"Okay, our daughter wants to go to Hogwarts. We're all set, except one thing. We have absolutely no idea where to get her supplies." My dad said.

"Diagon Alley is where we get supplies. We should probably go soon if we want to get there before the rush." Professor Snape said.

"OK, can we go with Crys, I want to see the world that she's entering!" Katie said.

"Yes, you can go Katie. I trust you will keep them safe, Professors?" My mom asked the wizards.

"They will be completely safe with us, Mrs. Tucker. Are you not coming with us?"

"We have some errands to run, and it's best that we don't procrastinate."

"Okay, we should be off then." Professor Flitwick said.

"Wait a second, what did you say your name was, Professor", my mom asked Professor Snape.

"Severus Snape."

"Ok." My mom said thoughtfully. She shared a glance with my dad, one that I couldn't read.

* * *

On the way to Diagonal Alley, the professors explained more about the wizarding world. I found out I was what was called a muggleborn, a witch born to two muggles, non-magic folk. Along the way, Katie and I peppered them with questions.

"Professor Snape, why did my parents react like they did when they heard your name?" I asked.

The two professors shared a glance. "I think it would be best if you told her the truth, Severus." Professor Flitwick said.

"What truth?" Katie and I asked. Professor Snape sighed.

"I hoped you wouldn't know, but I suppose I will have to tell you some day." Professor Snape started. "The truth is, who you think are your parents aren't biologically your parents."

"What?!" Katie said loudly, attracting some attention from the other passengers on the train. "Did you just say that Crys is not biologically my cousin? If Aunt and Uncle Tucker aren't her parents, then who are?!"

"The truth is... Santhy, I am your father. I didn't come along on this trip for no reason. Prof. Flitwick deduced it and convinced me to come. The thing is, you must keep this a total secret. If you don't, there will be a lot of people out to get you."

"Why? And who's my mother?"

"She was great, Ms. Gardner should know. After all you are still related."

"You're not saying that Crys is a..." Katie trailed off.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"As much as this isn't a shock, and I am curious on what Ms. Tucker is, it's our stop." They got off the train, and walked a bit, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Ms. Gardner, you will have to have some physical connection to Ms. Tucker, such as linked arms, or hand holding, to see the Leaky Cauldron. It is undetectable by muggles."

They went through the pub mostly unnoticed, and got Santhy's supplies quickly, until they got to the bookshop. It was extremely crowded for some reason.

"What's going on?" Katie asked, whispering. Unfortunately, it was heard by a boy standing next to her.

"It's a book signing by some pompous idiot called Lockhart. My friends mom is always gushing about him. Apparently, he is a celebrity of some sorts, but he just seems like he cares about himself too much." The boy said.

"Thanks, I'm Crysathemum Tucker, but you can call me Santhy or Crys." I said, holding out a hand to shake. The boy looked at me.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you. This is Katie Gardner, my cousin."

"Wow, someone who didn't react to my name. These are my friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry introduced the two people standing next to him.

"Granger, like the dental practice?"

"Oh, so you've heard of us!"

"Yeah, my parents are clients there." I said. Unfortunately, all the talking attracted the attention of the author.

"It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Harry blushed as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the everbody.

Lockhart threw arm arm over Harry's shoulders, and I couldn't help feel back for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography - which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge -" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea ," Lockhart continued, giving Harry a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me . He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where I was standing with a bunch of other people.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to a girl with red hair, that looked like she was Ron's brother, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own-"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice. Harry straightened up and found himself face-to-face with a boy with bleache blonde hair and a sneer on his face.

"Famous Harry Potter," said the boy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Are you famous or something, Harry?" I asked.

"Sadly."

The boy looked at me with a sneer. "You look like a muggle. Now bringing even more shame to the wizarding world? Muggles and bloodtraitors."

"At least I don't bleache my hair, or look like I'm better than someone." I said.

"Burn." Katie whispered.

"There you are Ms. Tucker. We've been looking all over the place now." Your parents are probably worried about where you are, and I'm sure you're hungry". Instantly, the mood changed as Professor Flitwick entered the scene.

"Good morning, professor!" Hermione said. "Are you escorting Crys, was it? I thought Prof. Mcgonagall usually did that."

"It's her week off, so I volunteered," Flitwick said. He then turned to me and Katie. "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yep! See you in school Harry, Ron, Hermione, other kids that I don't know the names of!" I said.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait again, but here's an extra long chapter to make up for it. Okay, so next chapter is going to be who knows when. Pretend that Katie and Santhy got home safely.**

 **The next chapter will probably be up by my birthday, March 22nd. I can promise you that. In less than 55 days there will be a new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY Y'ALL! I"M BACK! And I have a joke for you! I found it hilarious:**

 **Person 1 and Person 2 are studying for a science quiz.**

 **Person 1: "Whats the formula for water?"**

 **Person 2: "H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O"**

 **Person 1: "What kind of crazy answer is that?!"**

 **Person 2: "Well you said the chemical equation for water was H to O!"**

 **Did you find it funny? I cracked up when I read it. No? Okay.**

 **QOTD: Do you play a musical instrument? If so, which one(s)?**

 **On to the story!**

* * *

Crys POV

When I came home, Katie and I instantly went to my room to put away my new treasures, while the adults talked.

"So, do you think that you're gonna be able to keep up with your not-magical education? It's a lot of work, you know," Katie said.

"I know," I said, putting a book on one of the shelves in my room. "But what if I decide that I don't want to become a witch, or have a career in the magical world? What will I do then? Work at a coffee shop?"

"I suppose that makes sense. But what about the summer? Will you be able to show me what you have learned?"

"Maybe, I'll have to ask one of the professors. Do you think my mom and dad will let me get an owl? I want to keep in touch with you."

"Well, you could use someone else's owl. I would get a cat," said Katie.

"Ok, maybe we can ask my parents if I can get one."

* * *

A few weeks later...

The next few weeks passed a bit awkwardly. My parents kept whispering, then looking at me, and then whispering again. I was kind of sick of it. Katie left back to America, and I was left alone. We did get a cat, who I called Puddle. She was a cat with blue and brown fur, and clear green eyes.

I spent most of my time in my room, reading my new schoolbooks, and the other books I got at Diagon Alley.

Eventually, the time came to go to Hogwarts. My parents drove me to Kings Cross, and helped me with all my luggage.

My mom hugged me. "Oh, how I'll miss you when you're away," she said, looking into my eyes. "You're all grown up and ready to leave us. Write to us."

My dad also hugged me. "Learn lots of magic, do your homework, and don't forget-"

"Never leave your true friends behind. If they are really your friend, they won't leave you either," I finished. "I know Dad. Believe me. I know."

"Just don't forget it. Now we have to go, we're already cutting it close enough. How do we get to the platform?"

"You have to run through the barrier between platform 9 and Platform 10." said a voice behind us. I whirled around.

Harry, Ron, and a bunch of other redheads were standing there, smiling.

"Harry! Ron!" I said, surprised. "How nice to see you again!"

"Here, we'll show you how it's done. You can go after us," one of the other redheads said pompously. "Percy Weasley, at your service, miss."

The family of redheads kept going in pairs through the barrier.

"Ron, Harry, I'll take Ginny and you two come right after us," Another redhead said, probably the mom.

"Okay," Ron said. "You can come after us, Crys, was it?"

"Yup. Okay, I'll be right after you. Just hurry up, the train's about to leave," I said.

The boys started running towards the wall, when suddenly, they just crashed.

Both trolleys hit the barrier and bounced backward; Ron's trunk fell off with a loud thump, Harry was knocked off his feet, and Hedwig's cage bounced onto the shiny floor, and she rolled away, shrieking indignantly; people all around them stared and a guard nearby yelled, "What in blazes d'you think you're doing?"*

"Lost control of the trolley," Harry said.

"What happened? Is it blocked? Are we late? Oh no, will I not be able to go to Hogwarts?" I started panicking.

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed to Ron. "I dunno —"

They all looked at the clock. Time was almost up...

And the train was gone.

* * *

 ***Some parts are taken from the books**

 **I am so sorry that I didn't update earlier. My play was on March 24th,I've been really busy preparing for that.**

 **On another note, Beauty and the Beast is an AMAZING! The actors are amazing. My new favorite song is Evermore, sung by Dan Stevens. It's really pretty. I'm playing on replay.**

 **The next part should be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I'm back! Two updates in one week, I'm on a roll!**

 **Disclaimer: I have never written a book that has gotten published. (Not counting FanFics on various sites)**

 **QOTD: If you were to be any animal, what would you be and why? I would be a cat, cuz cats are cool.**

* * *

Santhy's POV

"What are we going to do?" my mom asked.

"Wait, I have an idea! Harry, can I borrow your owl?" I asked, pulling out a piece of parchment and a pen from my suitcase.

"Sure, why?"

"I'm sending a letter to someone," I said, scribbling something on the paper.

"Okay," Harry said, letting Hedwig out of her cage.

"Here you go. Give this to Professor Snape," I said very softly. The white owl took the letter in her beak and flew away.

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!" Ron said.

"Most definitely not," I said stubbornly.

"You can't drive, just wait here. Someone will get us" my dad said. The boys didn't listen, but just run off.

"What idiots," I said. "I send a letter to Professor Snape, he will probably be able to get me."

"We'll miss you, Santhy," my mom said. "Write us a letter every week telling us about your week."

"Don't get into trouble," my dad says. "Every time you get in trouble, that's one day that you're grounded."

"Isn't that a bit harsh, Matthew?" My mom asked.

"I just want her to have a good impression. *Prof. Snape did say that muggleborns are overlooked and deemed as inferior to many people."

"Don't listen to your father, Crys. If you get into trouble, at least be in trouble for a good cause. You won't be grounded."

"I love you, did you know that?" I said. "If I get hurt or something, I'll ask one of the professors to send you an owl."

"We love you too, even if you are not our biological daughter," my dad said. My parents engulfed me in a hug.

"Ms. Tucker," a silky voice said behind us. My parents and I broke apart.

"Prof. Snape, how good to see you again," my dad said, shaking the professor's hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Tucker, Mrs. Tucker, Ms. Tucker," Professor Snape said, nodding at each person. "I got your owl. Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"They said something about driving a car to the school? Is there such thing as a magical car?" My dad asked.

"Mr. Weasley, the father, has a... How should I put it? He has an obsession with all things Muggle. I wouldn't be surprised if he enchanted a car, or something." Prof. Snape said. "He probably enchanted it to fly or something."

"Wait, Ron said something about flying the car to Hogwarts!" I said.

"Did he now?" Prof. Snape raised an eyebrow. "They're going to be in trouble."

"Well, I hope so. They're underage, they are illegally driving!" my mom said, crossing her arms.

"Exactly," my dad said.

"Well, we better be going. I already sent a message to the conductor, so he is expecting us," Prof. Snape said. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, and hugged my parents again. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"See you, we love you!" my parents said.

"We will be appartating. It's a rather unpleasant experience the first time, so be prepared." Prof. Snape said. "We have to go to a spot where no one will see us. Follow me. Mrs. Tucker, Mr. Tucker."

I hugged my parents one last time, and followed the professor to a dark alley near the station.

"Take my arm, Ms. Tucker, and stay close." Professor Snape said. "You might feel the need to throw up once we get there, so be prepared."

I nodded and took his arm. I heard a _crack!_ and felt like I was being pushed through a small tube. The feeling was very unpleasant, and it was not one that I would want to feel again. We landed on a hard surface and I immediately started throwing up.

"Here, take this," Professor Snape said, pressing a bottle in my hand. He vanished the mess that I made with his wand.

I looked at him, confused. He rolled his eyes.

"It's a Stomach Soother. It should help you."

I chugged the potion down and shuddered at the horrid taste. I looked around for the first time. We were in a pretty small room. A person was operating some sort of steering wheel, and many buttons.

"Hello, Professor Snape! Good to see you again, it's been a long time!" The person said.

"Yes, it has been. Now, I must get Ms. Tucker to a compartment, or onto the main part of the train."

"Right through that door. Have a good trip, Ms. Tucker!"

Professor Snape lead me through the door. "This is where I leave you. Find a compartment, and I'll see you at Hogwarts."

I wandered the train until I found the compartment with Hermione in it.

"Hey, Hermione. Can I sit here?" I said.

"Sure go ahead." Hermione said. "Why do you have your suitcase? Is someone being mean to you? Is it just that you wanted to change compartments?"

"I was late for the train. The barrier closed on me, Ron, and Harry. I owled Prof. Snape, and he brought me here. The boys didn't wait, and left on a flying car."

"What idiots."

"That's what I said!" We highfived. "Hey, you're a second year, right?"

"Yes."

"Can you help me with some concepts? I don't really understand how to do swish-and-flick."

"Sure, let's see your book, and I can help you with whatever."

"Okay. Is it okay if I let my cat, Puddle, out? She's been cooped up for a long time."

"That's fine. Now what do you need help with?"

We spent about half an hour looking over things, and going over wand movements, before we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey look it's Granger. What, no Potter or Weasley? Did they realize that you were just a bossy know-it-all bookworm, and ditch you?" The boy from the bookshop said. His two buddies snickered.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione said, her jaw clenched. I noticed her fist start to ball up into fists. I decided to intervene.

"At least she is smart." I said, looking at his cronies. "They probably wouldn't last a minute against her in a duel."

"Who are you?" The blonde said.

"Crysanthemum Tucker, at your service. And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family," He puffed his chest out proudly.

"Those words mean nothing to me. Are you rich?"

"Yes."

"Is your family influencial?"

"Yes."

"Are you a pureblood?"

"Are you questioning my blood? Of course I'm pureblooded!"

"Just what I thought," I said. I looked him square in the eye. "You are a snobbish prat. Now, get out." I said, giving him my _you made a mistake, fear your life_ stare.

He backed away, stumbling on his 'friend's' shoes. He ran away.

"And don't insult my friends again!" I hollered after him.

Hermione looked at me. "You're one of the few people who would dare to do that. I only know of Harry and Ron having the guts to insult Malfoy. Everyone else is too scared of his father."

"Why, though. He's just a coward who hides behind people who have influence."

"His father is rumored to be a Death Eater, who bribed his way out of prison," Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"A what?"

"A Death Eater. A follower of You-Know-Who. Many people claimed they were under the Imperious Curse, a mind controlling spell. They bribed the courts to let them go because of that."

"What idiots."

"Yup. Now was it the preparation of Potions ingredients we were going over?"

* * *

After about half an hour, Hermione and I got out our own books out and for the rest of the ride, we read. Nearly an hour passed before we changed into our robes.

"Five minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts. Leave all your belongings on the train, they will be taken to the school after." A voice sounded, near 5:30pm.**

Hermione and I put our books away. The train slowed and eventually came to a stop.

"You're going to go to Hagrid. He's a big man, you can't miss him. I'll see you at the feast," Hermione said.

"Okay," I said. We got off the train, and Hermione pointed Hagrid out to me. I went to him.

Me and a bunch of other kids that looked my age were lead down a path.

"Ye'll all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud _ooh_ as we caught sight of a majestic castle standing tall on a hill behind a lake.

We got to the shore, where many boats were floating.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid said. I got into a boat with a blonde girl, one of the redheads from the platform, and an enthusiastic boy with a camera. We sailed on forward through a dark tunnel until we got to some kind of harbor. We climbed out of the boats.

"Everyone here? Alright follow me," Hagrid said. We walked up many stairs before we got to a big door. Hagrid raised his fist, and knocked on the door three times.

A stern faced women opened the door.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here," she said. She opened the door wide and walked off. We all scrambled to follow her. Professor Mcgonagall ushered us into a small room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."***

She left, then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air - several people behind him screamed.

"What the -?" Someone gasped. So did the people around him.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

We did what she said, and follwed her into a big hall. Several people gasped.

"Look at the ceiling,"Said the person behind me said. I glanced up and saw the sky.

"Cool," I said. I kept looking around. Someone started singing but I couldn't see in front of all the people in front of me. After the song, everyone burst into applause. I clapped politely with them.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, and started calling names. Finally it was my turn.

"Tucker, Crysanthemum!"

I went up nervously, and Mcgonagall put the hat on my head.

"Hmm, quite a brain you have. You want to continue with your Muggle education?" a voice said. I jumped and looked around.

"I am the Hat, Ms. Tucker."

"Oh, nice to meet you. Yes, because what if I can't get a job in the magic world? What would I do then?"

"Hmm."

"Are you going to sort me?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Of course. Better be RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out. Atable full of kids in robes with blue trimmings burst into applause. Mcgonagall took the hat off my head, and I ran to the table where the most people were clapping.

I looked up, and saw Prof. Snape, or should I say my dad (I don't even know anymore) nod at me. I smiled, proud to be a Ravenclaw.

* * *

 ***Prof. = abbreviation for Professor**

 ****I don't know what time the Hogwarts Express arrives at Hogwarts.**

 *****Again, some parts are taken from the books.**

 **LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I'm going to try to make longer chapters from now on, which means that they will probably have more than one event per chapter.**

 **Also, don't get used to updates like these. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, though its in progress.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! Sorry for the long-ish wait, I'm really busy these days. I went to Washington, D. C. this week with my grade (turns out, my chaperone was also a Potterhead. I was like AAAAHHHH! I was really happy. We played Harry Potter charades on the bus. I won :P), and next week, I'm leaving on a two-week long trip to Taiwan with my family. I'm really busy with my many after-school activities too. So yeah. I sat down today, and wrote this chapter. I didn't get up until it was done. Hope you like it!**

 **QOTD: Who is you favorite artist?**

 **Also, question about the story, when do you think that the truth about Santhy's father should come out? Second, third, or fourth year?**

* * *

 _Crys's POV_

In the end, we got 7 boys and 6 girls. Headmaster Dumbledore gave a short speech about the rules, and clapped his hands. Food appeared on all the tables, and everyone dug in. Grabbing my plate, I put some salad, barley and chicken on my plate. _Where does all this food even come from?_ I thought.

I turned to a girl sitting next to me. She seemed disconnected to the world, and very dreamy. She had blue-ish grey eyes, and wispy blond hair. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood. And your name?"

"My name's Chrysanthemum Tucker, you can call me Crys or Santhy. I'm a Muggleborn. I'm very excited to learn magic, but I still want to continue my Muggle education. I wonder what our dorms will look like? Is the library big here?"

"Woah, slow down!" An older boy sitting near us said. "The library is huge, you can find books on so many subjects there. As for your dorms, you'll have to wait and see. Terry Boot, pleased to meet you. I'm a second year."

"Cool." I looked around. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in their own discussions.

I glanced up at the Head Table. My father was looking completely un-interested and annoyed at Lockhart, who was sitting next to him, and blabbering on into Professor Snape's ear. Professor McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick seemed to be arguing with a women with dark, curly hair that framed her face.

When I turned my gaze back to my table, Terry was talking to people, presumably his friends. The other first years were talking among themselves. I tuned in to their conversation.

"I wonder what our first class will be. I hope its Charms. My sister said that the professor, Professor Flitwick, was very nice," one of the other girls said.

"Who is that?" One boy asked. We all looked to the Head Table, even though I knew who that was.

"It's the small person, my sister said he was part goblin."

"I wonder who the other professors are," another boy asked.

"Well there's _Professor_ Lockhart," a third boy said. A bunch of the girls sighed dreamily.

"You all sigh dreamily, but what's so great about him? I read his books, and they all seem like bulls***," I said disgustedly.

"He did all these great things, and he's _so_ hot."

"And dreamy."

"And smart."

"That is gross. You are eleven! It's not like you can date him or anything. I bet he can't do anything that he said he did," I said.

"I must say I agree with, what was your name again?" one of the boys said.

"Chrysanthemum Tucker. You can call me Crys or Santhy."

"Well then, I agree with Crys. There's nothing good about him, he seems like a fraud. I'm Stephen, by the way. This is Trevor and Nicolas."

The other boys introduced themselves as Evan, Logan, Cyrus, and Hector. The other girls introduced themselves as Lyra, Miranda, Jade, and Natalie. *****

After that, we went back to our Lockhart conversation. "But he wrote all those books, so he must have been able to do something!" Jade said.

"Books don't always say the truth. The information from those books don't corroborate with any other sources. If that spell in Wandering With Werewolves worked, we would have way less werewolves than we do now," I said. "There's no proof that the spell actually works, or else it would have been in the newspapers a long time ago."

There were murmurs of agreement with the boys and Luna.

"He's a great wizard, and that's that." Miranda folded her arms across her chest, and didn't seem like she was going to change her mind.

"If you say so..." I muttered. "Anyway, the professor with long black hair and black robes, the one that looks annoyed, that's Professor Snape."

"How did you know? Didn't you say you were Muggleborn?" Logan said.

"Oh, I met him when I was getting my school supplies. I ran into him in the apothecary." I said smoothly.

"Oh. My sister said that he was very strict and that he favors his Slytherins. He's their Head of House." Lyra said.

We continued talking about the professors we knew, and then dessert came. Our conversation changed to what we did over the summer, and what our lives were like before.

Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a pair of twins, who just

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Now let us sing the school song." A bunch of the teachers looked like they were groaning.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished at different times. I did it in the tune of Don't Stop Believing by Journey. Or at least I tried, I can't sing.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

"First years! First years over here!" A teenage girl said. "Ravenclaw first years, over here. We all went to the girl and she turned around. "Follow me."

We all tromped after her and a boy her age. Finally, we got to a door that had a door knocker in the shape of a eagle. The two teenagers stopped and waited. _What are we waiting for?_ I thought.

Suddenly the eagle's beak opened. "What has three feet but no legs?"

The boy teen turned to us. "To get into our common room, you have to answer a riddle. Does anyone want to take a stab at this one?"

I slowly raised my hand. "A yard."

"Correct," the eagle said, and the door swung open.

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room and it was very airy. Graceful arched windows punctuated the walls, which were hung with blue-and-bronze silks: By day, the Ravenclaws would have a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars, which were echoed in the midnight-blue carpet. There were tables, chairs, and bookcases, and in a niche opposite the door stood a tall statue of white marble.

"Come in," The boy said. We all stepped into the common room, looking around.

"Now, my name is Eric, and this is Vanessa. We are your fifth-year prefects. If you need help with something, don't hesitate to ask us or any of the other prefects. They will introduce themselves sometime this week," Eric said. "Ravenclaws are stereotyped as book loving, smart nerds, but most times, that is not true. you will each be assigned an older student. That student will help you around the castle, and will help you with your homework, if you need help. Curfew is at 10:00 for first years. Homework should be done by dinner, and at least two days before its due, unless it is due the following day. After you finish doing your homework, you are free to do whatever you would wish."

Vanessa took over. "Your house is like your family. Treat your housemates like you would a sibling or a friend. Now, unlike the other houses, we allow you to choose your own rooms. It is 4 people per room, no more. Once we finish going over the rules, you can go choose your rooms. Once you've done that, call a house elf to bring your stuff. Just say 'house elf', or something like that to call them. First years are on the top floor. No complaining. Our head of house is Professor Flitwick. He is the Charms professor if you didn't know. Although you are a Ravenclaw, make friends with other people, in different houses, and don't hole yourself up in your dorm, or in the common room. I think that's all, what about you Eric?"

"One last thing. Don't get into trouble. We haven't won the House Cup in years, but I would like to try to win it this year. Breakfast is at 8:00. Now off to bed, you all look dead on your feet."

* * *

The other four girls chose a room for all of them, which left me and Luna alone. Our room was quite nice. Luna and I put our trunks on the foot of the bed. The beds were four-poster beds, with dark blue blankets, and light blue sheets. The pillows were a mix of sky blue, bronze and white pillows. Forget-me-not blue curtains hung from the tops of the beds. Wooden nightstands were to the left of the beds, and wooden desks were to the right. On the floor, there was a fluffy ultramarine blue rug. There was a door on the side of the room. When I opened it, there was a bathroom.

"Cool. Luna, I'm going in the shower," I said, reaching down and grabbing my P. J.'s from my trunk.

"Okay"

The bathroom had a soft rug on the floor. In a closet, I found fluffy white towels. I showered, brushed my teeth, and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Luna!" I called, climbing into my bed.

"Goodnight Chrysanthemum."

I was so tired, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

That night, I had a really weird dream. I was running away from something. I knew I had to get to that hill. Wait, where did the hill come from?

"Come on, Annabeth! Almost there! Just keep. Running." I said, panting like I had just run a marathon. A little girl ran beside me, she looked like she was seven or eight. A blonde-haired boy ran in front of me. I glanced back, and knew I had to protect what had become my family. I slapped a bracelet that was on my wrist, and a huge shield sprang out.

"Go Annabeth! Keep running!" I twirled around and faced an army of monsters. They all came at me. I slashed and blocked all the monsters.

"Thalia, no!" I looked around and saw the boy looking at me from the top of the hill.

"Luke?" I felt something hit me, and I blacked out.

* * *

"Crys. Crys. Wake up, you had a bad dream." I woke up to Luna shaking me.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily.

"7:30. We have breakfast in half an hour. Daddy always says you shouldn't miss breakfast."

"Oh." I said, rubbing my head. "I had a really weird dream. I was like this girl named Thalia. I had to get to the top of the hill. There was a girl named Annabeth, a boy named Luke... monsters... What was that even?"

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream." Luna said. "You have a lot of Wrackspurts in you head."

"Wrack-what?"

"Wrackspurts. They fly into your head and make your brain fuzzy."

"Oh. Okay, sure," I said. "I have to get ready for breakfast. What books do you think I should bring?"

"I'll go ask a prefect. I'll be right back." Luna skipped out of the room.

I smiled at her antics, and got out a piece of parchment to write down my dream.

* * *

Turned out, we could go to our rooms quickly for our books after breakfast. I had eggs, fruit salad, and toast for breakfast. We also got our schedules for breakfast. Today, I had Charms, Double Potions, History of Magic, and two free blocks.

"Why do I have two free blocks?" I asked Vanessa.

"Those might be free blocks now, but in your third year, those blocks will be replaced with electives, so enjoy them while you still can. I remeber, I did homework or research during those blocks."

I checked my watch, and saw that it was almost 9:50.

"Okay, got to go. See you later." I said, waving over my shoulder. I got to the Ravenclaw tower and then to the Charms classroom in record time. I slipped into my seat by Luna just as the bell sounded to start the day.

* * *

 ***I don't actually know the names of these Ravenclaws, or how many of them there were, so I just made them up.**

 **Some parts are taken from the books.**

 **Sorry, a kind of boring chapter. It took a long time to think of all those shades of blue though. On another note, I'm still looking for a beta if someone is interested.**

 **Don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**

 **Sorry for the late update. I know, I'm really bad at updating. But here's a chapter!**

 **Some people had some questions, so I'm gonna answer them here.**

 **Guest girl: I switched around the timeline a bit, so they don't really match now. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **QOTD: What's your Hogwarts house? Mine is Slytherin.**

* * *

Santhy's POV

I had Charms first. Charms was the class I was looking forward to most, along with Herbology. In Charms we learned about safety procedures, and a bit of theory. It was interesting and all, but Potions was more interesting for a first class. We, thankfully, had it with Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors in the class before us told us that Professor Snape was nasty to them, and really favored the Slytherins.

"I don't know" I whispered into Luna's ear. "He didn't seem too bad when we went shopping for school supplies." Luna just titled her head.

We all filed into the dark classroom.

"Seats are on the board. Find them." Professor Snape said strictly, almost ordering us. He took roll call, intimidating us with every name.

""You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."*

Silence followed his speech. I looked on eagerly, knowing that this was my father's class, and I should make him proud.

"Ms. Tucker, where would I find a bezoar?" the professor asked suddenly. I straightened.

"In the stomach of a goat sir. It will save you from most poisons," I answered.

"Correct." Professor Snape said. He continued to ask questions to random students. I took notes dutifully, soaking up the information.

After a while, we started making a simple potion to cure boils. My partner, a boy from Hufflepuff named Kevin, and I got an Acceptable.

I didn't see anything wrong with our potion.

"Come on, it looks fine. Let's go ask the professor what we did wrong" I said, pulling on Kevin's sleeve.

"What? No! I heard he can turn super nasty, my sister told me" Kevin exclaimed.

"Come on! Fine, I'll do it myself." I packed my stuff up and approached the teacher, who was sitting at his desk. He looked up, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, Ms. Tucker?"

"Sir, I was just wondering what we did wrong in the potion, because I read that an Acceptable was the lowest passing grade."

"Ms. Tucker, do you really think I would give Outstandings on the first class?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess not. Thank you sir" I said, quickly walking to the door, where Luna was waiting

"We should hurry, if we don't want to be late for lunch. We only have 45 minutes of lunch," Luna said.

"Mhm." I said, my mind elsewhere.

* * *

Lunch was a lively affair. The first years talked about their classes, which people from older year's pitching in from time to time.

* * *

History was so boring. Professor Binns droned on and on, putting most of the class to sleep. I doodled on my notebook, making drawings of Puddle. I should've taken my Muggle education work to do. Oh well, I could run up to the tower and get some books after History.

"Wow, you're so good at drawing!" Lyra said next to me. I looked up, blushing.

"Thanks" I said shyly.

"You could probably ask one of the older students to animate it. It would look so cool!"

"I'll think about it."

"I could ask someone if you want."

"No, I can do it" I said. "Thanks for offering though."

* * *

My free blocks were spent in the library. I sat with Luna, and we both worked on our separate work. Luna worked on her Potions essay, while I worked on the science worksheets I brought.

"Hey Luna, do electronics work in Hogwarts?" I asked.

"What are electronics?"

"Oh, right, you grew up in the wizarding world. I'll ask an older student later then." I sighed and went back to my work.

Once both Luna and I finished our homework, we went outside with books. We sat next to the lake, in the shade of a tree. It was warm, and the sun was out. It seemed like the perfect day.

"Should we head back?" I asked Luna as the sun started to set behind the castle.

"Ok," Luna** said. We started to the castle, before I realized I had left my quill by the tree.

"Wait here, I'll be right back, I forgot my quill." I ran back to the tree, and found my quill laying the dirt a bit away from the tree.

As I was walking back, I saw four figures corner Luna who sat down and was reading. I ran over, my feet pounding on the grass. One of the people heard me and quickly gestured to their friends to leave. I caught a flash of blue and bronze before they disappeared.

"Luna, what happened?" I cried, panting as I reached her. She was gently crying as she pointed to something on the ground. I followed her finger, and saw her book ripped up to shreds.

"Oh no! I know how you loved that book," I said. "Here, let me try to fix it. _Reparo_." I waved my wand. Nothing happened. "Come on, I know I'm saying it correctly. _Reparo._ " I said again. This time a few parts rose up and pieced together.

"It's not working, Santhy," Luna said sadly.

"Here, how about we go to Professor Flitwick, he'll know what to do." I helped Luna gather the pieces and together, we carried them into the castle. I lead the way to Flitwick's office and gently knocked on the door.

"Professor Flitwick? Can we come in?" I asked. The tiny professor opened the door and gasped at the pile of paper in our arms.

"What happened Ms. Tucker, Ms. Lovegood?" he asked.

"A few people cornered Luna and ripped up her books. I was getting my quill and found her with the books." I said. "Did they at anything, Luna? About why they ripped the books, or something?"

"It was nothing, Professor, I promise" Luna said.

"It's not nothing if someone is destroying your property Ms. Lovegood. And especially if it's on the first day of school."

"We were wondering, well I was wondering, if you could help us repair the book." I said.

"Of course, come in, come in." He lead us into the homey office. A fire burned brightly in one of the corners, and a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled one of the walls. A desk sat in the middle of the room.

"Ms. Lovegood, did you see who the people who cornered you were?"

"No, it was not very light out, and their faces were covered," Luna said.

"I'm pretty sure I saw some blue and bronze, professor." I offered my input.

"Ok, I will have it checked out. Now, the incantation for the repairing charm is _reparo_..." The professor went on to teach us how to cast the charm, and helped us repair the book. We left near curfew and came into the common room a few minutes before it.

"Hey Luna, Crys!" Evan greeted us. "Where were you?"

"We were down by the lake" Luna answered, silencing me with a look.

"Reading" I added.

"Cool, what books?" We sat down by the fire, and chatted with the other first years until our eyes started to get heavy.

"I'm headed off to sleep, guys." I said standing up.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea."

I climbed up the stairs and got ready for bed. Crawling into my covers, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 ***I took some parts from the books**

 ****Luna is really OC in this fanfiction, I just can't get her character down.**

 **Also, most of the names I use will be made up, except the main characters, and characters in the book.**

 **So, Chrysanthemum's first day! I think this may be my longest chapter yet. How did you like it? Is it moving too quickly? Do any of you have any feedback for me? Please review and let me know!**

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be up, hopefully before summer, but I don't know if I'll be able to keep that promise if I make it. I'm still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested. I don't know how the system works though...**

 **KittyMeow out!**


End file.
